Lost Memories - 失去的記憶
by castleheart
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after defeating Orochimaru... With all his memories gone. The only thing he remembers is that Konoha is his home. Naruto rejoices when his friend returns, but what will happen when Sasuke gets his memories back? SasuNaruSasu. Onesided SasuSaku.
1. He's Back

**Chapter One**

"Orochimaru is dead."

Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped in sync, their eyes widening a bit in shock. The two were in Lady Hokage's office, along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Both Kakashi and Jiraiya's arms were crossed tightly over their chests, and Tsunade had her elbows leant on the table, her fingers entwined in front of her face.

"What?" Saskura said, her voice barely above a whisper, "H—how did he—"

"He was killed by Sasuke Uchiha."

Her words were met with silence at first, then a chuckle came from Naruto, directing all attention to him, "So he killed Orochimaru huh? I knew that the bastard wouldn't let that creep take his body! So, he's coming back to Konoha now, right?"

A pregnant pause followed his words, Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at everyone in the room, but they all avoided his eyes, Sakura included, "…Right?"

"That's the issue here," Kakashi spoke up now, leaning off the window sill too approach the jinchuriki slowly, "Sasuke hasn't been seen since word of Orochimaru's death got out. We don't know where he is or why he disappeared so suddenly. But, we have a general idea of what he's up to."

"Uchiha Itachi," Sakura murmurs softly and looks at the ground, biting her lower lip softly before adding, "He wants to get revenge."

"Yeah, that's what we all think too," Jiraiya adds and rubs the back of his neck.

"Tsunade-sama, of Sasuke is really going after Itachi, then—"

"That's exactly what we all thought," Tsunade interrupts her, "I have a new mission for you, capture Itachi Uchiha. Capture Itachi, we can lure Sas—"

Before Tsunade could finish her speech, the door swung open and a chunin ran in, "Lady Hokage!"

"What is it?!" Tsunade snapped and stood up in her seat, her cheeks flushing in outrage, "I'm in the middle of a meeting—you can't just burst in—"

"It's urgent!" the chunin insisted, stepping in further, "It concerns Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone tensed and straightened up, "What about him?" both Tsunade and Naruto demanded at the same time.

"He's back."

"Back?"

"He's in the village."

Naruto's heart stopped.

"Where is he?' Tsunade demanded and circled her desk.

"ANBU found him wandering around outside the village just a half hour ago, ma'am. He put up no resistance when they apprehended him. He's being held in the interrogation room at the moment."

Kakashi and Tsunade shared a look before they, along with Jiraiya, headed for the door.

"I'm coming with!"

"No, Naruto," Tsunade says firmly, "Right now, we don't know if his intentions are good or bad. You can't let your feelings for Sasuke cloud your judgment. Right now, we figure out what he is doing here, then you can talk to him if I say it's okay, capiche?"

"How do you know that his intentions are bad?" Naruto shot back at her, obviously not going to go down without a fight, "He left to get more power from Orochimaru—he killed the bastard himself didn't he!? Maybe he just decided to come back home!"

"You're forgetting the part where he nearly got Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and you killed! And, let's not forget how he tried to kill Sakura and you and the rest of your team when you went to retrieve him the last time! He betrayed you, he betrayed Konoha! I don't trust the kid at all and neither should you. Now, instead of standing here arguing about this, I am going to go see what the brat wants!"

"But—!"

"I mean it Naruto, stay out of this for now," Tsunade says firmly, glancing over at her subordinate as she did so, "You too, Sakura."

Sakura had been watching them argue, silent and still as a statue. But she nodded once Tsunade addressed her and looked down, "Yes, ma'am."

With that, Tsunade and Kakashi left, Jiraiya following close behind.

"You're not going to stay out of it, are you?" Sakura asked once they were gone.

"Hell no."

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha tilted his head in the direction of the floor, his long legs were stretched in front of him, he had been stripped of his weapons upon getting apprehended. He didn't know why he came to this village, to be honest, but it felt like home. It felt like he belonged here. But he was getting the feeling that maybe his thoughts were wrong. He wasn't greeted very warmly when he was spotted by those ANBU on the outskirts of the village.<p>

His head shot up when he heard the door creak open, and in stepped a tall blonde with a big chest, along with a tall man with a sideways haircut and a mask, and a man with long spikey white hair and red tattoos down his cheeks.

They regarded him with calculative gazes.

Sasuke felt incredibly awkward. He shifted uncomfortably under their gazes and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. The silver haired one spiked a feeling on nostalgia within him, but he couldn't understand why. Actually, all three of them felt familiar to the Uchiha in some way, he just couldn't understand why.

He didn't remember a damn thing.

He woke up in an unfamiliar room, lying flat on his back near the mangled corpse of a man who resembled a snake. He stumbled out the hideout he was in—he somehow knew how to get out, he didn't know why or how. But he had stopped at the closest rest stop and asked for a map directing him to Konoha.

Konoha.

It was the only thing he remembered.

All of his memories were gone, except that one word; Konoha.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the woman's voice drew Sasuke from his reverie and his attention was diverted from the floor and back up at the woman, "You look well."

"I know you?" the Uchiha asked and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him, taken aback.

Sasuke sighed and looked off to the side, "Look, I know that this is going to sound crazy… But, I don't remember anything."

A beat of silence followed his statement as the woman slid into the chair in front of him and folded her hands on the table.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't."

"Anything?"

"The only thing I remembered was Konoha. I woke up next to the corpse of some guy who looked like a snake—" he noticed them all tense a bit at his description, but he continued on anyways, "—Then I made my way here."

Another long bout of silence.

The woman turned to Kakashi, "Get Ibiki."

"He's out on a mission."

"Well, we need someone to find out for sure if Sasuke is telling the truth; so, get someone."

"Why would I lie?"

Sasuke was ignored, "Inoichi is around."

"Go get him. Please."

Kakashi bowed and left the room, not without casting a few uncertain glances Sasuke's way. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, slumping back in his seat as he and Tsunade had a staring contest across the metal table.

When the silver haired man returned, he had a tall man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail in tow.

"Let's begin."

* * *

><p>Naruto had tried his best to eavesdrop, but he was caught every time and sent away. It was hours when Tsunade finally told him to meet her in her office, along with Sakura and Kakashi.<p>

When he got there, he found the before mentioned friends waiting for him, along with a devastatingly handsome familiar face.

Sasuke was seated on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. He looked like hammered hell—but healthy. He turned as Naruto entered the room, his black eyes zeroing in on him and staying transfixed on his face. Naruto couldn't help but blatantly stare too, it had been so long since he's seen Sasuke. The Uchiha looked no different from the last time he'd seen him… Except that there was this innocence to his dark eyes that set Naruto back.

"We need to talk to you both about something that has happened to Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes had been solely centered on Sasuke as well, but her attention was diverted, along with Naruto's, back to Tsunade when she spoke.

"It appears that Sasuke has lost all his memories."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't let the length deter you, it will be much longer later down the line.**

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Amnesia is Annoying

**Chapter Two**

Naruto was in absolute shock.

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Sasuke really lost all his memories? That was crazy! How can he just up and forget everything? But this had to be the case; because the Uchiha was shifting in his seat in what appeared to be discomfort under his piercing gaze, avoiding eye contact at all costs. That was so out of character for him. The regular Sasuke would just stare right back at him with his chin raised and challenge in his eyes. That seemed to be Sasuke's favorite expression.

Not to mention, the initial shock of seeing his best friend sitting right there in front of him and not trying to attack him again.

"Lost his memories? H—How is that possible?"

Naruto ripped his gaze away from his best friend and set it back on the hokage when Sakura spoke.

"I don't know. But I had Inoichi take possession of his mind, and we even had him set up to our lie detectors, nothing. There are no memories remaining in his mind that indicate there's foul play involved. His mind is like a blank slate wiped clean. I can't explain it, Inoichi can't explain it, and Sasuke obviously can't explain it—"

"Sitting right here," Sasuke mumbled from where he sat and Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his dry humor.

"But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't take precaution," Tsunade continued, giving Sasuke the stink eye for his sass, "I've already explained the situation to the council, they are going to think it over and get back to me by tomorrow morning."

"So… What happens until then?" Sakura prompted, her light green eyes darting to Sasuke then back at Tsunade. She was happy to have her Sasuke back, she really was, but she couldn't help but feel like this was all too good to be true.

"Naruto. We're placing Sasuke in your care until the council reaches a verdict. Don't let him out of your sight, alright?"

Narruto nodded.

"Still sitting right here," Sasuke stood from his seat, anger blatantly obvious in his tone, "Why the fuck do I need a babysitter? Why do you guys look at me the way you do? Like I'm some sort of snake just waiting to strike—"

"Interesting that you use that metaphor…" Kakashi commented oh so wittily.

"I feel like I did something really bad," Sasuke continued on, confused by what Kakashi said but not dwelling on it, "And nobody's telling me what. So, come on, tell me!"

There was a long pause after his demanding declaration. He and Tsunade glared each other down across her desk for a moment before Tsunade spoke, and when she did, it was obvious she was holding back her impatience with the brat of an Uchiha, "Look, I can understand your frustration, but we can't risk that. We don't know what might happen if we throw all that stuff at you. So, sorry but you're going to have to wait and follow with what we plan for you."

Sasuke glared at her for another long moment, "Che," he scoffed and turned his back on her, marching out the office and slamming the door behind him. Sakura stared after him forlornly, like she wanted to follow him, but didn't have the guts to.

"I'll be leaving too," Naruto said and gave a short bow before making to follow the Uchiha.

"Naruto," the blonde shinobi paused at the door, but it wasn't Tsunade that spoke up that time, "Keep your guard up. Sasuke is back, which is good—excellent for you and Sakura, but don't let your feelings for him as your friend cloud your judgement. We don't know the meaning behind this, still."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah I got it Kakashi-sensei."

He left the room.

It didn't take long to find Sasuke, the Uchiha hadn't gotten far by the time Naruto left to go chase after him. He was outside, headed who knows where at a leisure pace. Naruto was greeted with a glare and an unfriendly, "Go away."

"I can't and won't do that."

"I don't need a babysitter, so fuck off."

"Geez, you're still a bastard, amnesia or not," Naruto huffed before he could think about what he was about to say.

Sasuke stopped and rounded on him, a curious look in her eyes, "Wait, do I know you or something? I thought you looked sort of familiar to me when I first saw you."

He wasn't going to add that there was a tug on his heartstrings when he saw the blonde male burst into the office earlier; like he wasn't just another familiar face. He felt like he'd known the blonde for a long time, just by looking into those blue eyes of his.

Naruto wanted to tell him, but he wasn't sure about what he was allowed to say and what he wasn't. He figured it wouldn't hurt to jog his memory just a little bit. There was no harm in reminding the Uchiha that they had been friends, right?

_Best friends, actually, _he thought to himself with a hint of sadness.

"We were friends," he tells him with a shrug.

"Hn, I see," Sasuke says noncommittally, turning and beginning to walk again, "Whatever, I'm starving. Where can we get something to eat?"

* * *

><p>Naruto took Sasuke to Ichiraku Ramen and they sat down and ate. There was an awkwardness in the air; mostly because Naruto didn't know what he should say to him, and the Uchiha was always a man of very few words. Sasuke barely got a bite in when they were suddenly surrounded by their shocked classmates.<p>

"Sasuke-kun? Wh—What are you doing here?"

Sasuke turned to see a blonde girl standing with a fat guy, who looked as shocked as she. Their was a guy with a ponytail on her other side, but he didn't look as shocked. Sasuke stared at her in confusion; he felt like he knew her as well but it wasn't the same feeling he got with Naruto and even that pink haired girl from earlier. He couldn't remember her name.

"Do I know you?"

"You're back! Oh my gosh, you're back!"

Before Sasuke could reply and ask what the hell she was on about, the girl had thrown herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Sasuke let out a gasp of surprise but he didn't push her away, too shocked to really do anything about it. The fat guy looked like he wanted to stop her, but he didn't move from his spot as he analyzed him silently.

Naruto was enjoying Sasuke's misery when Shikamaru made his way over to Naruto and leaned in to murmur lowly into his ear, "Sakura told me everything. I bet you're pretty happy about this."

Naruto smiled widely as he turned his head to meet Shikamaru's eyes, "Yeah, it was all pretty crazy at first! But I'm glad he's back."

Shikamaru smiled at him softly. While he was glad that Naruto had his friend back, he was a bit concerned about the whole thing. Shikamaru didn't trust Sasuke at all, that was an understatement, so he didn't want the blonde to get hurt if Sasuke leaves again once he gains his memory back. Or does something even worse. He wouldn't voice his concerns to Naruto though, not right now.

"Get off me!" Sasuke finally managed to detach Ino from him, "I don't even know who you are!"

Ino looked shocked, and maybe even a bit hurt, by that, "What? It's me, Ino!"

"Ino, I told you," Shikamaru scolded her, "He doesn't remember us."

"I thought you meant he only lost a little of his memory, not all of it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at their antics and turned back to his food, the rumbling of his stomach reminding him of just how hungry he was. Ino sat down in the seat next to him and gazed at him for a long moment, not sure how she should feel about a clueless Sasuke wandering around.

"Your staring is annoying."

"Your amnesia is annoying," Ino shot back before she could stop herself.

Sasuke turned to her, staring at her with a blank expression before he shrugged and smirked, "Yes it is."

Something stirred in Naruto's heart at seeing how well Sasuke was adapting to talking to their old classmate. Sasuke just seemed so… Happy. It made Naruto happy to see him happy. There was another feeling somewhere in there as well at seeing how Ino smiled at him and oh so casually touched his arm while they talked.

Naruto ignored it, it was probably nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! It really does help my motivation!**

**I know that Sasuke is a bit OOC, but let me explain that. Sasuke was only cold and hateful and broody after his brother murdered his family. Since this Sasuke doesn't remember that or getting his revenge, I'm sure this is how he would act if that never happened. And to amnesia!Sasuke, it never did.**


End file.
